graeya_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Meäre
Meäre is the ancestral homeland of humans and is ruled over by the High King from his palace in the capital of Lealt. The land is divided into fifteen fiefs, which are ruled by their respective lords, apart from the central most fief, which is ruled over by the High King himself. The fifteen fiefs are Hoën, Strathmore, Ballimard, Krosstoën, Frostford, Woodhaërst, Fallkirk, Jakše, Landbyder, Drumnadröchit, Aeberuthey, Hÿwke, Todmörne, Caelfall, and the capital, Lealt. These fiefs all pay allegiance - and tax - to the High King, who is responsible for nation-wide law, but leaves the day-to-day running of the fiefs to his lords, while he rules over the vast kingdom, which encompasses from all but the most northern point of the content, down to far south, where Meäre joins with the land of Morde, home of the dwarves. This northern point of Meäre is mainly a wild and untamed place and is known as Skaddi, although its inhabitants know it under a plethora of different names. Skaddi and the North There is only one area of Meäre not under the rule of the High King - the northernmost point of the continent is ruled by savage tribes of nomadic barbarians. This place is known as Skaddi to the greater part of Graeya, but those who live there call it by many names - Jagged Crown, Earthmother, the Brokenland, the Cragged - whatever it’s known by, it is a harsh and mountainous land, and monstrous beasts such as grey orcs and giants are known to dwell in it’s freezing depths. One is best not to venture into their alone, even if they packed their warmest mittens. Skaddi is home to what the Meärians call barbarians - tribes of humans under the role of lesser warlords and self-styled Cragged Kings, but these people are more complex and rich in culture and history than many think. They call themselves the Cragged Folk, and while they are rather feared by their more “civilized” southern brethren, the Folk are anything but to those who know not to wave a sword at them. While there are several more brutal tribes, most prefer to greet visitors with open arms, and commonly trade and barter with those who come from other continents and live in the forts and towns that divide Skaddi and the rest of Meäre. Skaddi is also inhabited by orc tribes, who dwell in villages and caves and commonly strike out at human settlements, whether they be Folk or southerner. The Great Wall of Meäre is a common target for these orcs, and as such is manned along its length to repel orcish attackers who hope to breach the fortification and cross the border to raid the unprotected towns of far northern Meäre. The Kingdom of Meäre The Kingdom of Meäre was once a place of great stability, power, and wealth; despite their brittle lives, or perhaps because of them, humanity has forged for themselves one of the most powerful kingdoms in the whole of Graeya. Meäre is home to dozens of different races and species, from the highest elf to the lowest tiefling, mingling together, and has established itself as the global centre of trade, and home to those who cannot find one elsewhere. The humans of Meäre hold nothing higher than skill and prowess, so even the lowliest drow can find a place as a rich merchant or respected elder priest. The Houses of Meäre. The lords and their families are collectively known as a House - each house bears the name of its Lord, and serves as a banner to unite the fief under - for example, the lord of Aeberuthey fief is Lord Aeberuthey, and his house is known as House Aeberuthey. These lords pass their lineages down to their oldest son - if there are three daughters, and all of them are older than their toddler brother, their brother will still inherit the house, and the fief. The youngest male comes before even the oldest female. The Lord's share their last names with that of their fief, all except House Morlynn, a family of elven descent who stole rule of Fallkirk from House Fallkirk after they attempted to lead a coup to overthrow the High King of the time, Oeon the Magnificent, and plant themselves on the throne. The coup was uncovered and derailed by Tanyl Morlynn, and in return, High King Oeon granted him a Lord’s right, and the land of the espoused Fallkirk’s to rule over. Tanyl married a younger daughter of Fallkirk, and his descendants still proudly bear his name and his elven features.